Cat litter boxes are often messy, dirty and difficult to manage. The litter is never completely clean even after scooping out clumps (for the clumping type litter). After some time, the litter box itself is dirty and begins to smell even when the litter is changed. Further, adding litter to the litter box can also be difficult and messy because the litter is often sold in very large bags.